digimon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Team
Chapter 1 "Come on, Kacheto!" Kaji said. "I'm comin! Give me a second!" My name is Kacheto and I have a brother named Kaji. We both never expected that today was the day our lives would change. We were just walking along the road and suddenly these things flew right into our chests. "Yow!" We both said. We looked at what flew into our chests. It sort of looked like what the Digimon Tamers Digivice looked like except that there was no place to swipe a card at the top and there was a place in the middle where you could insert a card. Mine was red and Kaji's was blue. We both found a card on the ground. We inserted the cards in the middle and then we flew into a portal. "Kaji. I think we might be in the Digi World!" "But, Kacheto, we should've gotten Digimon." "Maybe these cards transform us into Digimon! Like Season 4! I think those cards we just got opened the gate to the Digi World. We might have to find cards to transform us into Digimon!" Just then a Monochromon attacked! "What should we do Kacheto?" "Don't worry, Kaji! I have a perfect plan! RUN!" We started running and Monochromon chased us. When me and Kaji fell off the cliff we both found a new card. "I guess we have to do the same thing! Ready, Kaji?" "Ready!" Then we both said. "Attribute Digivolution! Attribute Advance!" And we inserted the cards. I felt my body morphing. "I am Krokamon!" I said. "And I am Garukamon! Sun Formation!" He shot fire balls at Monochromon. "Kroka Sphere!" I shot a green energy blast and Monochromon reverted to a card! I picked it up and put it in my card case. "Hey! Look! That looks like the DigiEgg of Reliability! And the DigiEgg of Friendship!" I took the DigiEgg of Reliability and Kaji took the other. Then the Eggs got absorbed into the Digivice! Then a wheel appeared on the Digivice. "I guess we can get digivolutions from every series except Xros Wars because I have no clue what kind of digivolution that one is. We've gotten Digi-Eggs, we sort of did what Tamers and Frontier did. And we did a normal digivolution and made up one. Oh, and by the way Kaji, if we find the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, that's mine. And also when we do digivolve with Digi-Eggs, we might not get what it's supposed to be. Man, I can talk for a long time with out taking a breath! Oh, yeah, we're in a fanfiction so I can do this." "Wait, so if this is a new story, should this be Season 7?" "Probably." Chapter 2 We were walking to a forest and we found some rings. "Ok, let's just put the rings on at the same time. 3,2,1!" We put them on and we got a shock of lightning. Then I woke up, and I was an Agumon! "Aw, man! I'm an Agumon!" "And I'm a Gabumon!" "Well don't blame me! Blame the writers! I guess we can't change back! The rings disappeared and our Digivices are gone! Uh-Oh! It's a Seadramon! And we're in a really big lake! Not to worry! Pepper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!" It didn't do a thing! "We have to try to Digivolve! Wait! There are our Digivices!" We swam over to them and they got attached to our chests again. And we found a Greymon(mine) and a Garurumon card! "Digivolve!" We digivolved and we got ready to rumble! "Mega Flame!" "Howling Blaster!" Seadramon reverted to a card. "Have you noticed that everytime we defeat a Digimon, our Digivices scan them then the digimon reverts to a card?" "Yeah!" Kaji took the card. Then we turned back to normal. "Hey, Kaji! There's a treasure chest down in the water! Digivolve into Seadramon and I'll Armor Digivolve into Submarimon. Digi-Armor Energize!" We went under and found a Angemon and Birdramon Card. I took the Angemon card and put it in my cockpit and Kaji took the other one. Then we found crests. The Crest of Hope and the Crest of Love. I took the Crest of Hope and Kaji took the other one. A button appeared on the Digivice. "Now we can digivolve to Ultimate! With the correct Digimon, of course." We kept going down and we found an underwater cave. It took a while but we finally made it out of the water. Then when we got out, we found a Togemon and a Ikkakumon that wanted to fight us. I inserted the Angemon card and then I inserted the Crest of Hope. I digivolved into MagnaAngemon and Kaji digivolved to Garudamon. "Hey, Kacheto, mostly all of my digivolutions have a Garu, in it. I call Ikkakumon when we defeat it." "Gate of Destiny!" "Wing Blade!" The Digimon flew into the gate then came out badly damaged and then they got beaten by a big flame. They reverted to cards, I took the Togemon one, Kaji took the Ikkakumon one. Then Kaji's Digivice started to glow. "Hey! That's what happened when we both got close to the crests, Kacheto! A new crest might be near for me!" I followed Kaji and then all of his crests flew in the Digivice. "It's the Crest of Reliability and the Crest of Friendship!" And all of my crests flew into my Digivice too, The Crest of Sincerity and The Crest of Courage. "Now we each just need one more Crest! I get the Crest of Knowledge and you get the Crest of Light. But there might be new crests." Then we ran into a VenomMyotismon! "MagnaAngemon!" "WereGarurumon!" I inserted the Angemon card and then I selected the Crest of Hope and became MagnaAngemon. When we both finished Digivolving, VenomMyotismon blasted our Digivices and they broke! But before the blast hit our Digivices, all of our crests came out of our Digivice! And then VenomMyotismon flew away. We were stuck in Digimon form. Chapter 3 All of our crests started to glow. We went looking because there was probably a crest around somewhere. We found a cave and I found the Crest of Knowledge and Kaji found the Crest of Light. Then the Crest of Hope and the Crest of Light reacted. They both shot a beam at our Digivice and they were fixed! Then we found a Kabuterimon and Gatomon card. Then on our Digivice, we got Warp Digivolve! Then all of my crests combined into one crest! So did Kaji's crests. "Now we can Digivolve into Ultimate with only one crest! Since this crest has never been discovered before, We'll name it, the Crest of Destiny." Since I was still MagnaAngemon, I pressed the De-Digivolve button twice and became Patamon and Kaji became Gabumon then we hit Warp Digivolve and I became Seraphimon. And Kaji became MetalGarurumon. We both flew to find VenomMyotismon. We kept flying and we found him eventually. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" "Garuru Tomahawk!" He blocked it! We kept fighting and we were both defeated. We reverted back to human form. I tried WarGreymon and Kaji used MetalGarurumon again and we kept fighting but we couldn't win. We both could only transform into Champion. I transformed into Angemon and Kaji transformed into Ankylomon (he found it before we came here.) "It's a DNA Digivolve card! Ready! Go! Angemon!" I said. "Ankylomon!" "DNA Digivolve to! Shakkoumon! Justice Beam!" It hit him but it did no good! We split out of Shakkoumon. "Hey, Kaji!" "Yeah?" "Remember Krokamon and Garukamon?" "Oh, yeah!" "Let's find out what their DNA Digivolution is. Krokamon!" "Garukamon!" "DNA Digivolve to! Enginamamon! You're going down, VenomMyotismon! Engima Blastroid!" He just deflected it! "Let's try to Digivolve! Enginamamon Digivolve to, Vulnymon! Obliterater Force!" It defeated VenomMyotismon! We both unfused and became our normal selves again. Then VenomMyotismon became a card, then our Digivices shot another beam at the card and the card dissolved into dust. Then we wandered around and we found a BlackWarGreymon! I became Krokamon and Kaji became Garukamon. "Sandy Blaster!" "Heat Pods!" He just deflected it! "Terra Destroyer!" It really damaged us! "DNA Digivolve! Krokamon!" "Garukamon!" "DNA Digivolve to, Enginamamon! Mortality Blast!" He took some damage! "Soul Destroyer!" He took a lot of damage! Then he digivolved into BlackWarGreymon Burst Mode! "Soul Obliterator!" That did a lot of damage to us! "Uh Oh! We're losing power! We'd better Digivolve to Vulnymon! Enginamamon Digivolve to, Vulnymon! Vulnya Striker!" Then 2 more kids came in and they had the same Digivice that we had! Then we changed back to normal! Then the two kids transformed into Digimon! I took out my DigiAnalyser and saw what Digimon they were. "Okay, the boy is a Digimon called Emertamon and the girl is one called Majhotimon!" Then they DNA Digivolved! "Okay, the fused one is called Meakamon. It's an Ultimate level Digimon and its special attack is Meweta Destroyer! Okay now they're Digivolving! It's called Imortymon! Its special attack is Morsamal Sphere! We'd better become Vulnymon again and help them!" We became Vulnymon and helped them battle BWG Burst Mode. "Let's combine our attacks! Vunlyama Protectancy!" "We're with you! Morsamal Sphere!" We defeated BWG! Then he became a card then he dissolved into dust! "I think I know why the evil Digimon cards turn into dust! It's because when our Digivices turn the Digimon into cards, they replace the evil with the good they have, but since those evil Digimon had no good, they just dissapear! By, the way, what are your names?" I said. "Kaiko. And my sisters name is Wither! Want to join our team?" "Sure! By the way, there's a MaloMyotismon behind you! I guess part of his DNA remained and he became this! Vulnymon time!" "Imortymon time!" We became our highest forms and started to fight but it wasn't enough! "Do you think we could all DNA Digivolve?" "It's worth a shot! Ready! Imortymon!" "Vulnymon!" "DNA Digivolve to, Exartumon! This is a cool form! Attribute Attack!" It shot all of our Digimon's best attacks and it damaged MaloMyotismon good! "Screaming Darkness!" "Karukasam Sphere!" Then MaloMyotismon shot a beam at the Digivice and we became our Champion form! "Now you can't DNA Digivolve." "I've got it! Kaiko! Wither! Do you have Armor Digi-Eggs?" "Yeah!" "Let's DigiArmor Energize and see what happens! 1,2,3! Digi-Armor Energize!" I became a Digimon called Aquakrookmon, Kaji became one called Sunmon, Kaiko became one called Draspheremon, and Wither became one called Mayojamon! "Aqua Sand Blast!" "Sunmon Sunblast!" "Drasphere Attack!" "Mayjo Vanisher!" It defeated MaloMyotismon! Then when it became a card, the card shot a beam at our Digivices and we could DNA Digivolve! Chapter 4 Then we found a ton of DigiEggs! We each got every single Armor DigiEgg so now we have a lot of tricks up our sleeve. "Hey, look! It's a note that was left from MaloMyotismon! It says: Destroy the DigiDestined so nobody can stop us from collecting the Time Stones so we can become rulers of the Digital World. Sincerly, Ruin Mode ShineGreymon, Machinedramon and MetalEtemon. Aw, man! Now we have to fight more people! I wish I had a map but the only thing I have is my GameBoy! Wait! If I put my Digivice here and there we go! The note says ShineGreymon is located at Infinity Mountain, Machinedramon is located at Toy Town and MetalEtemon is located at File Island. Let's start with ShineGreymon. There are 4 Time Stones and MaloMyotismon dropped one. We have to destroy it. Then they can't take over the Digital World. I've got this. Sandy Blaster!" I blasted it and it didn't do anything! "The note says that all of the Time Stones have to be together to be destroyed. We'd better take this one." Then energy went from the Time Stone to all of our Digivices! "So that's how we destroy Time Stones! But this one isn't destroyed yet, we have to blow it up first because it still has some of its energy! Hey! Our Digivices have a new feature called Time Port! I think we can't destroy ShineGreymon RM or Machinedramon or MetalEtemon, but we can use this Time Port to send them somewhere! But we have to weaken them first! Weaken them A LOT. Oop. The note says that you have to destroy MetalEtemon because he's immune to the Time Ports, and he's the strongest out of all! Man! This note has a lot of information! Let's go to Infinity Mountain to fight ShineGreymon! Okay, we'll become Enginamamon and you become Meakamon and we'll all find SG RM." We became our Ultimate forms and flew to Infinity Mountain. Then we found ShineGreymon and we fought. "Enginamamon Digivolve to, Vulnymon!" "Meakamon Digivolve to, Imortymon! Morsamal Sphere!" "Vulnya Protectancy!" I shot an energy sphere at ShineGreymon and so did Imortymon. "Sparkling Shoot! Glorious Burst!" It weakened us. "DNA Digivolve! Vulnymon!" "Imortymon!" "DNA Digivolve to, Exartumon!" We kept fighting and we still couldn't win! "Let's use the DigiEggs! But which one? I'll select all of them before we Digivolve!" We selected all of our DigiEggs and Digivolved. "Exartumon, Mode Digivolve to, Exartumon Armor Mode!" "Sparkling Shoot! Glorious Burst!" It deflected off our armor! "Armor Protectancy!" It weakened him a lot! We unfused and shot a Time Port at him! 4 parts of him went into each Port. Then the Ports flew into our Digivices and all of our Digimon got stronger! "Let's see, my map says Toy Town is 500 miles east. If we become our Champion stages we should get there in about 20 minutes! Oops! Almost forgot the Time Stone!" Then the energy was absorbed by our Digivices and our Digimon became stronger! "Wait a minute, I want to look at Exartumon on our DigiAnalyser. Let's see, wow! We surpassed the Mega level and became a higher level called Super! We can Mode Digivolve again but it doesn't tell how to. Also, we can Digivolve higher but we should find that out later. Our special attack is Karukasam Sphere. And Armor Mode is Armor Protectancy. Let's go! Actually, let's all become Vulnymon and Imortymon." We became our Mega Forms and went to fight. Then we found Machinedramon! "Let's DNA Digivolve because I think he's stronger than ShineGreymon RM!" Then we reverted to normal! "I guess we're out of energy!" Then all of our Digivices said on the screen: Armor Digivolve. "Okay, DigiArmor Energize!" Then a lot of armor went on our body and we didn't become a Digimon! We were our regular selves but sort of like Digimon! I looked at the DigiAnalyser. "We aren't Digimon but we are powered up like Mega Digimon! We can fight him now!" "Dragon Fire!" He shot a claw at us but our Armor just blocked it! "Let's try to DNA Digivolve to Exartumon because we aren't a match for him in this form!" We became Exartumon Armor Mode but we still couldn't beat him! "Hey, the Digivice says press the button! It's worth a shot!" Then a big Dragon engulfed us! "Exartumon, Digivolve to, Dargamon! This is our Super Champion form! Configurate!" We shot a blast at Machinedramon! Then Machinedramon Super Digivolved to Ultimamon! "He's a Super Champion too!" He weakend us a lot! "Let's try a Mode Digivolve! Dargamon, Mode Digivolve to?" We couldn't Digivolve! "Ugh! I need to DigiArmor Energize! Okay, now we're ready! Dargamon, Mode Digivolve to, Champion Mode! Super Blaster! De-Digivolve! Unfuse! De-Digivolve! Unfuse! De-Digivolve! Time Port!" The Time Ports went back into our Digivices and all of our Digimon got stronger! "Got the Time Stone! Oh, My Gosh! MetalEtemon became GoldEtemon and now he's a Super Ultimate! We'd have to get Dargamon to Digivolve to Super Mega! We'd have to find the DigiEgg of Future and the Crest of Future! You three go look for the DigiEgg and I'll look for the Crest!" Eventually, I found it and it flew into my Digivice and it made three clones of the Crest and it flew into their Digivice. Then we became Dargamon then we transformed. "Dargamon Armor Crest Digivolve to, Faroamon! Now GoldEtemon became RockEtemon!" I would tell you what happened but it would take 3 chapters to explain. We got all the Time Stones and when we destroyed them we lost our ability to become Dargamon and above. So we could go up to Super Mode and that's as far as we could go. And when we wanted to become any other form, we had to start in the Rookie Level for that Digimon(like Agumon for Greymon). Mine was Sandymon for Krokamon, Kaji's was Sunmon for Garukamon, Kaiko's was Desmon for Emertamon, and Wither's was Wingmon for Majhotimon. "Hey! My GameBoy Advance is reacting! Woah!" The card that sent us to the Digital World flew into the game slot and a DigiPort opened! Then we all flew into the gate! We all became our Rookie Forms when we went through the gate. "Digimon are attacking! Let's all split up. You all fight the Digimon and I'll handle the gate." "Heat Wave!" "Deserta Storm!" "Wing Gust!" "DigiPort, Open!" All of the Rookies (excluding the Team) were sent back. "DigiPort Close! Digivolve guys!" "Sun Formation!" "Emasta Storm!" "Majhotia Tornado!" "DigiPort Open!" Then our Digivices started to glow! They detached from our bodies and they transformed into our Rookie Forms! Chapter 5 "Hey! Our Digivices transformed into our Rookie Forms! I guess now we can't become Digimon, I'm going to miss doing that." "Aw, don't be sad Kacheto! You can still Biomerge Digivolve with me to become Vulnymon and Enginamamon is a Mega Form now! That's what Kaji becomes!" "Kaiko, you become Imortymon!" "Wither, you become Meakamon and that is a Mega form also! But you just can't become DNA Digivolved to Exartumon. No, wait. Kacheto and Kaiko can! And you and Kaji become Dargamon which becomes a Super mode instead!" Then Digivices appeared in our hands! "Hey! These are the Tamers Digivices! Ready, Sandymon?" "Never been more ready!" "Ready, Sunmon?" "Always have been!" "Ready, Wingmon?" "Always been since 2 minutes ago!" "Ready, Desmon?" "Just get on with it!" "Digi-Modify! Biomerge Digivolution! Sandymon Biomerge Digivolve to, Vulnymon!" "Sunmon, Biomerge Digivolve to, Enginamamon!" "Wingmon, Biomerge Digivolve to, Meakamon!" "Desmon, Biomerge Digivolve to, Imortymon!" "Let's split up! All of our Digivices, which we have in the Tamer Ball have a DigiPort opener, so when you defeat a Digimon, send them to the Digital World! Go!" We all split up and I defeated a Rosemon. "DigiPort Open!" I sent the Rosemon back to the Digital World. Then when we defeated all of the Digimon, something glowing came out of our Digivices. "Hey, look! That's the Soul of RockEtemon, ShineGreymonRM, Machinedramon and MaloMyotismon! We need to DNA Digivolve to Dargamon and Exartumon!" Just when we were about to DNA Digivolve, the being shot a beam at our Digivices and they shut off! "I am Ultamamon. I will destroy the Universe!" "Not unless we defeat you! Come on guys! Swirl of Paradox!" "Yeah! Obliterate Crystal!" "Wing Slash!" "Morsamal Sphere!" He used an attack and we vanished! "We're data! This seems vaquely familiar. We can't give up!" "Yeah!" "I'm with you!" "Look at the Digivices!" They started glowing and all of our Crests and DigiEggs came out. Then they all started to glow and our Digivices reacted. "Something tells me to swipe the Digivolve card!" "Me too!" "Me three!" "Let's go! Digi-Modify!" When we swiped the card, all the Crests and DigiEggs reacted and we all started to morph! "Fate Digivolve to, Faroamon Fate Mode! Huh, not bad, but could use some armor. Digi-Armor Energize!" Armor formed all over our body. We were sent back to the real world! "Time to fight! Genie Lamp!" "I don't know how you escaped, but you will still lose! Evolution Cycle!" Ultamamon's attack was absorbed by the Genie Lamp! "Fire!" Then the Genie Lamp shot the Evolution Cycle attack back at Ultamamon and he was destroyed! Then we morphed back to normal. "What? Our Digivices are glowing! We have to go back to the Digital World. DigiPort Open!" I opened the portal on my GameBoy, and off we went. "Wow. We've only been gone about 2 hours and it seems like years and years past! Let's all split up. Sandymon, become Krokamon, then I can fly on your back!" "Sandymon, Digivolve to, Krokamon!" We flew out. Then we found a giant Etemon, blocking our path. "Go, Krokamon!" "Beach Bomb!" He just shook it off and knocked down Krokamon! Then he grabbed me and choked me to death! "K-K-Kacheto.........." Then my Digivice started to glow. Then it shot a beam at Krokamon. "Krokamon, Digivolve to, SteelKrokamon! Freeze Steel!" He shot a liquid steel at Etemon, and he froze! "I should absorb him. Absorb!" My Digivice absorbed Etemon. Then we all grouped up. "Garukamon digivolved to IceGarukamon!" "Emertamon digivolved to Mersamon!" "Majhotimon digivolved to Ningamon!" Then my GameBoy was destroyed! "Okay, now we can't get back to the real world and the Digi-Port came off of our digivices! Oh, well! Nothing a song can't fix! ♪Oh we're trapped in the Digital World..........." "No Kacheto! This isn't a musical number!" Then a MirageGaogamon attacked! "Sand Shot!" "It's no use! Become SteelKrokamon! Everyone become their Ultimate forms!" "Sandymon, digivolve to, Krokamon! Krokamon Digivolve to,(background music: Digivolve, into Ultimate) SteelKrokamon!" "Sunmon, digivolve to, Garukamon! Garukamon digivolve to,(background music: Digivolve, into Ultimate) IceGarukamon!" "Desmon, digivolve to, Emertamon! Emertamon digivolve to, Mersamon!" "Wingmon, digivolve to, Majhotimon! Majhotimon digivolve to, Ningamon!" "Steel Trap!" SteelKrokamon shot a ball at MG and he was trapped! "Pluto Ice!" "Cowboy Hat!" "Ninga Z Strike!" They all damaged MirageGaogamon! "(background music: Digi-Modify.)Digi-Modify! Biomerge Digivolution!" "Sandymon, Biomerge Digivolve to, Vulnymon! Vulny Paradox!" Then it defeated MirageGaogamon and then it was absorbed into my Digivice! Then we changed back to normal and our Digivices changed into the Fusion Loaders! "Oh, now I remember what Digimon Fusion Digivolution is! Now, what's in my collection of what Sandymon can DigiFuse with? Gaogamon and Angemon! We also can fuse with the digimon our Digimon used to evolve into! Good!" "Mine are Birdramon and Sunflowmon!" Kaji said. "Peckmon and Gatomon!" Kaiko said. "And I've got GeoGreymon and Garurumon!" Wither said. Then we walked along. Then we found a portal! "Jump in?" "Jump in." We all jumped in the portal. Then we saw a BlackTigermon about to attack! "Sandymon! Angemon! DigiFuse!" "Sandymon!" "Angemon!" "DigiFuse!" "Sandymon, x2! Sandclone!" Everybody turned into Ultimate first. It beat its wings, and it made a cyclone! But it didn't do anything! "Digivolve!" "Sandymon x2, digivolve to, Krokamon x2! Krokamon x2, digivolve to, SteelKrokamon, x2! Steel Shatter!" "Pluto Ice!" Then, our Digimon reverted to normal! "Hey! We all got Starmons, Pickmons and Balistamons! Hey! Team Fuse!" We all became one Digimon! "Okay, let's call this, Sandymon x3! Now! Sun Sword! Category:Stories